lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
DBZ Creepypastas: The Boy Who Cried SSJ
This creepypasta, like most, contains graphic scenes involving violence and gore. Reader discretion advised. ---- 'R'oy was a small, hunchy boy in his small neighborhood, wearing a pair of sky-blue overalls and a short, black haircut, only in the 3rd grade. He lives only with his old, grouchy grandma who wishes to really have nothing to do with her grandson. Roy loves watching his TV, which is classic cable, in his small room, blue walls, a small bed and some dressers. One day, Dragon Ball Z premiered on one of his cable channels. At first Roy didn't much like the show, but he grew to get into it likewise. Roy sat down, and watched DBZ for long hours everyday, after school. He didn't much much friends or family, and the ones he did have he spent little and little time with over time. After about 3 months, the majority of Roy's day was spent watching DBZ. All he ever did was watch it. He was obsessed with it. He tried imitating characters like Vegeta and Piccolo, using action figures and himself. He talked about it at school constantly to other kids' annoyance. But his favorite character was Goku. He modelled his life on him. Roy soon acquired a small laptop, and found himself on an internet forum with a group of older, teenage DBZ fans who bullied and made fun of him, banning him countless times. Roy never really noticed or cared that they were cyber bullying him. His grandma never did anything but yell at him and beat him, and sit in her room sleeping. Roy was alone, with no friends, who locked his door closed all the time--watching DBZ with the characters he now considered his family. It was one, dark, night, when a new Dragon Ball Z episode premiered. By now, the series was up to the Majin Buu Saga, and Goku was about to achieve Super Saiyan 3. He watched the episode, as Goku screamed with power to achieve the form, and then beat Majin Buu. Roy was excited. But deep down, every day recently, Roy began feeling..off. He, being constantly abused and bullied by everyone around him, had nothing to focus on in life or live for. He hurt himself many times, smashing his arms against walls or cutting himself, like he saw people do. He tried fighting his problems like Goku, his role model, did. He would fight his walls and other things, usually breaking them or breaking himself in the process. After so long of constant abuse and obsession, Roy witnessed Goku's transformation. Roy was now completely invoked into believing DBZ could be real and that SSJ was a real thing. He seen Goku get rid of his problem, so why couldn't he? Roy, now with several broken bones and scars, with his room full of snack wrappers and darkness from his late night obsessions, began trying to transform himself. Roy started off with light screams, and then began screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to ascend and wash away his problems. Tears rolled down Roy's eyes as he felt the pain of his entire life coming down on him. He had to transform. Roy screamed at the complete highest pitch he could, following Goku on the TV. After about five consecutive minutes of constant screaming, Roy's vocal parts started to fail. Roy kept up, hitting his head on his wall trying to keep going and fill himself with power. Soon, Roy's window cracked and his TV started to shudder and mess up connection. Blood started coming out of his mouth, later his nose. Roy's voice was cracking but still strong for a small boy his age. He stepped back. Roy, feeling he was acheiving nothing, grabbed his neck very hard with his hand, and started pulling with hard force, causing blood to spray from his mouth all over his face. Soon, he ripped out his vocal cords, and blood went everywhere, huge amounts of blood sprayed and poured down his body, soaking his clothes and small chunks of flesh spilled out onto his bed. Roy fell back onto his bed, his bed around his head getting drenched in blood and flesh. Roy's screaming was kept up, to its extent, his vocal cords ripped and torn out apart. As soon as Goku finished, Roy stopped in an instant, his eyes a dark, drenching red, and his bed soaked in a small pool of blood, that soaked his body and his clothes. His TV shuddered, turning on and off, as well as his laptop, until they all of a sudden...just turned off. His entire house's electric failed and shut off, while the moon shined through his window at the height of midnight. It was weeks later, that the users on the internet forum, were discovered to have disappeared that night. Roy's grandma's body was discovered dead laying on her bed, drenched in blood with her eyes and throat ripped out, lying on the floor beside her by police officers investigating their disappearance. Roy's body, however..was missing. There was only a large blood stain of a child's body where his body last lied. The police officers tried turning on the TV, and they did. DBZ was on, the first channel that came up of course. But..it was dark, and the Dragon Ball characters weren't in their right states. They were bloody and mutilated, and dying. A small voice was heard from the TV speakers. "Help me." Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!